Old Friend
by Jenn11
Summary: What if the 'old friend' Sara went to find was… Bruce Wayne. Bruce owes Sara a favor and comes to Starling City to help Oliver. A/U after "Seeing Red", but has some elements/spoilers for City of Blood. Eventual Olicity.
1. Introductions

A/N: What if the 'old friend' Sara went to find was… Bruce Wayne. I'm borrowing (from Batman Begins) the idea that Bruce trained with R'as and The League of Assassins. But he didn't end things there the same way as in the movie – he just left. And he and Sara met while he was there. A/U after "Seeing Red", but has some elements/spoilers for City of Blood. Them going to the secondary lair is the main one. But in this version Felicity found the new lair without them having to go to Amanda Waller. That takes place during the time Sara is in Gotham.

Future chapters will likely also use elements from the eps.

INTRODUCTIONS

Climbing off her bike in front of the large mansion, Sara took off her helmet and shook out her hair. A moment later she knocked on the door.

"Yes, Miss?" greeted Alfred.

"Hello, Mr. Pennyworth. I need to talk to Bruce. Is he here?"

"Who may I tell him is visiting?"

"Sara Lance. I met him while he was... traveling," she replied. "I really need to talk to him."

Normally, Alfred would have her wait in the foyer while talked to Bruce. But his instincts said to take her right to Bruce, and Alfred had long ago learned to trust his instincts.

"If you'll follow me," he said, leading the way.

Hearing a second set of footsteps Bruce looked up from the papers he was going over. "Sara," he said, standing up when he saw her.

"She said it was important she speak to you, Master Bruce," Alfred put in.

"Thank you, Alfred. Sara, please have a seat," he invited.

Once they were seated on the couch facing each other, Bruce asked, "What's going on? I heard a rumor you'd left the League. Are you in danger?"

"I did leave, and I'm not the one in trouble... I have a friend who needs your help," she replied. As she finished explaining what was going on in Starling City, Alfred reappeared.

"Dinner is ready. I prepared a setting for Miss Lance. I've also readied a guest room."

"Thank you, Alfred. We'll be leaving for Starling City first thing in the morning."

THE NEXT AFTERNOON - STARLING CITY

Seeing Sara's number on his phone, Oliver answered. "Sara?"

"Ollie, I need you to meet me. The clocktower. I won't be alone. It isn't Nyssa."

"Okay," Oliver agreed, sensing he wouldn't get anything more out of her over the phone.

Oliver saw Sara first then saw the man standing in the shadows, wearing all black with the hood of a sweatshirt up. In the shadow, his face was perfectly hidden.

"Ollie. I heard about your mom... I'm so sorry," Sara said, hurrying forward to hug him.

"Thanks," he said, as he returned the hug. They stayed holding each other for long moments, then Oliver pulled back. "I'm happy to see you, but you need to leave. After he..." Oliver took a deep breath to collect himself. "After he killed my mother Slade said one more person had to die. Mirakuru may have twisted his mind, but this isn't hard to figure out. Shado died, you lived. I saved you, not her. Slade isn't going to let you live… And I can't let you die."

The pain in his voice broke Sara's heart. "Ollie, you need all the help you can get."

"So you bring an assassin?" he said, his tone becoming harsh and edged with anger.

"I don't kill," the hidden man spoke for the first time. The finality in the tone was unmistakable.

"Thought that might help you two get along," Sara said. "I've explained to him that you will kill, but only as a last resort. He doesn't kill at all. Ever. He trained with R'as, me, Nyssa, and the others, but didn't join the League. Slade isn't expecting him, and didn't plan for him. That gives you a major advantage. He's also the best strategist the League has ever seen. Even R'as admitted that. And he isn't emotionally involved, so he might have a clearer perspective. See things we can't."

Oliver turned his attention fully to the hidden man. "Who are you?"

Bruce stepped forward and pushed the hood back. "Bruce Wayne. Sara called in a favor I owe her to help you."

"Okay," Oliver agreed. He could definitely see the advantages of someone with League training who Slade wasn't expecting and hadn't factored into his plans. He turned his attention to Sara. "But you have to leave. Take Laurel and hide. I can't focus on fighting Slade if I have to worry about you and Laurel too. One of you is his final target." He was sure it was Sara, but knew the threat to Laurel would make Sara more likely to go along with his plan. "I'm sure you have a safe house even Slade can't find. Having to look for you will split his focus, and maybe take some of his men out of Starling to look for you. You leaving does help me, Sara."

"You can stay at the Manor. It's extremely secure, and Alfred can make sure no one knows you and your sister are there," Bruce added.

Worried about her sister, and seeing Oliver's point about splitting Slade's focus, Sara reluctantly nodded. "Okay. I'll get Laurel and we'll stay at Wayne Manor. Stay safe, Ollie," she added, then leaned in to give him a kiss. It was short, put intense – both knowing that one way or another is was their last. Pulling back, she looked at Bruce. "Thank you."

Both men watched her leave, then turned to face each other. "Care to tell me how you got League training without joining them?" Oliver asked.

"Care to tell me about those five years on the island?" Bruce responded. Oliver gave an almost imperceptible nod. "I work with two other people. Felicity, who is a technical genius. Diggle, former Special Forces. We've had to move to a secondary location, since Slade found the main one. Sara explained about the Mirakuru?"

"Yes. She also gave me a sample. I have R&D at Wayne Enterprises working on an antidote," Bruce replied.

"Okay. Roy is a friend. He also got injected. Right now we're keeping him comatose. He was part of the Team, until the Mirakuru twisted his mind too far. His strength would be a major advantage against Slade, but still isn't equal to Slade. And Roy doesn't have much training."

"Smart move getting Sara and her sister out of play. Is there anyone else Slade might target who you can get away from Starling City?" Bruce asked.

"My sister, and step-father," Oliver replied. He turned away and pulled out his phone.

"Oliver?" the Englishman answered.

"Walter, I need you to take Thea to London. Slade is still free and dangerous. Please, just get her to London and stay safe."

"She was talking about leaving town. It shouldn't be hard to convince her to come for a visit in London. Oliver… What about you?"

"If I try to leave, Slade will just destroy the city and then follow me. I have to finish this, Walter. Thank you for everything you've done for my family… for _**our**_ family. I'll call you when it's safe."

"Be careful, Oliver."

"Bye," Oliver said, and hung up.

THE NEW LAIR

Hearing two sets of footsteps, Diggle and Felicity looked up.

"Oliver?" Felicity asked.

"This is Bruce. He's a friend of Sara and has had the same training she did. She called in a favor to get him to help us. Sara and Laurel are going to disappear so that Slade can't hurt them. Walter is taking Thea to London," Ollie quickly filled in.

"Good to have you," Diggle greeted. Seeing that Felicity still looked a bit confused her explained. "Slade has had years to plan everything very carefully. It's why he's always been a few steps ahead of us. But he never planned on Bruce. Now we have a wild card to play. And we took Sara, Laurel, and Thea out of play. This is good, Felicity."

"Oh. Okay. That makes sense... Oh... Wow... The vigilante is Gotham. That's you, isn't it? You're doing the same act Oliver is... Businessman playboy by day and vigilante hero by night..."

"I'm not a hero," Bruce cut in. "Sara gave me the basics, but if we're going to build a strategy to defeat Slade I need details. What can you tell me?"

Once Oliver had filled in details, Bruce turned to Felicity. "Can you hack the new Mayor's computer?"

"I'll forgive that question because you just met me," Felicity said, before beginning to type.

"She can hack anything," Oliver put in, the pride obvious in his voice.

"What are you thinking?" Diggle asked Bruce.

"Moira is ahead in the polls. Slade kills her and suddenly Blood becomes Mayor. And to pull off what he has, Slade has help. Help with political power. It's all too convenient."

"Laurel did once suspect Blood…" Oliver admitted.

Felicity's voice caught their attention. "Okay, a press release about Moira's death…"

"That's normal," Oliver said.

"Created a day before she died…"

Oliver's eyes shut, and his hands clenched into fists. "Blood knew! He's working with Slade!"

"Oliver…" Felicity cut in. "This means something else, too. Slade was going to kill your mom. No matter what choice you made, no matter what you did… She was going to die so that Blood could be Mayor."

"But… if I'd picked Thea…"

"He'd have killed your mother, and said he wanted to make you and your sister live with the knowledge that you'd picked her to die," Bruce put in.

"He's right," Diggle agreed. Felicity nodded in agreement.

"I think it's time I had a talk with the new Mayor. Diggle… I think you and Felicity need to talk to his driver. Find out where Blood goes. Diggle, you know the questions to ask."

"I'm going to spend a couple hours getting to know the city," Bruce said. One of his advantages in Gotham was how well he knew the city. He felt the lack of it here.

"Smart," Oliver agreed.

A/N: Oliver's dinner with Blood and Diggle and Felicity with the driver/body guard go as in the episode. That interrogation scene is my favorite Arrow scene ever! Loved it! So great! "Bitch." "Bitch with wi-fi."


	2. Preperations and Observations

A/N: Thank you for the Reviews! Also, thank you for adding this story to your Favorites and/or Alerts lists. Hope you like this chapter. The next one, with the big battle for Starling City, won't be up until at least Monday or Tuesday, and I might wait until we get the next episode so I can include/take into account events in the episode. Also, I think the timeline of this may be slightly different from the episode. Picks up a after Oliver's dinner with Blood, and Felicity and Diggle getting info from the driver/body guard.

Plenty of indirect Olicity in this chapter. And Bruce knows about the choice o nteh island because Sara told him about it, when they talked in Gotham.

I already have an idea for the ending of this story (and have written the most important scene), but not sure I'll keep it…

PREPERATIONS AND OBSERVATIONS

The group all gathered around, ready to report what they'd learned.

"We have a location from the driver," Dig said. Felicity highlighted it on her screen.

Bruce spoke next. "I heard from my R&D. They have an antidote. It's being produced, and flown in on a private plane. We'll have it tomorrow evening."

"How do we inject all Slade's men?" Diggle asked.

"This staging area. It's underground?" Bruce asked.

"Yes," Felicity confirmed.

"Underground means it has ventilation and is contained. We flood it with knock out gas. Then we'll have time to inject them while they're unconscious. I'm guessing it'll need to be a much higher concentration than normal due to the mirakuru?" Bruce asked, looking to Oliver.

"Yes," Oliver confirmed.

"Are we sure all his men will be there?" Bruce asked.

Oliver looked thoughtful for a moment. That wasn't something he'd considered. He was starting to see what Sara meant by saying Bruce was a master strategist. Looking at Diggle, he got a small negative head shake. "No. You're right. Slade is too smart to have all of them in one place. Most… but not all. Others will be scattered around the city at vital points."

"I'll take the main group, since I don't know your city," Bruce said. "Whoever deals with the sentries scattered around is going to need to be moving from place to place and know the terrain."

"Diggle, you and I will take care of the sentries. I'll call Lance and have the police on watch as well. Felicity, find me those vital points. And we need to get Roy the antidote first thing." With everything Thea had been through he wanted to get Roy back for her. He couldn't bring their mother back, but he could bring Roy back to the boy Thea had fallen in love with.

Felicity was already typing away at her computer, locating the most likely vital points. Bus terminal. Airport. Downtown.

Oliver walked Bruce to the side. He knew Diggle was still in ear shot, but didn't care. "You're taking on the most dangerous part of this."

"Only if it goes wrong. If it goes right, I only have to deal with them unconscious - and you guys have the most dangerous part. And I don't have to worry about civilians like you will."

"But if they see you, you'll have at least a couple dozen mirakuru fueled psychos…"

"They won't see me," Bruce replied. Oliver and Diggle shared a look.

Bruce saw the look. "It's as dangerous to ignore your strengths as it is to ignore your weaknesses. You have extraordinary aim. I disappear into shadows. You don't miss; and if I don't want to be seen, I'm not. Your knee is badly injured, and you're grieving. I don't know this city or Slade. Strengths and weaknesses. Simple facts."

"Still… You're taking a dangerous risk. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Bruce replied. He then watched as Oliver went to stand beside Felicity as they worked out the most likely places for Slade to send his sentries. "I'm going to check out the area around where I'll be tomorrow," Bruce said after observing them for a few minutes.

Felicity held up a tablet computer. "Here. This has a detailed map of the area, blueprints of that building and all the surrounding buildings, as well as access tunnels, and other schematics."

"Thank you, Felicity," he said, taking the computer. He went to a quiet area of the Lair to study the information before leaving.

THE NEXT DAY

Bruce treated them to breakfast, and after a surprisingly relaxed morning they took him to Big Belly Burgers for lunch. He loved it as much as everyone else did. Then they returned to the Lair.

While they waited for the antidote the next afternoon a news story played, talking about the rise in Queen Consolidated stock. Having already done her part for planning the attack that evening, Felicity started digging. The men were sparring. Based on what they knew of his training Diggle and Oliver weren't surprised at Bruce's skill. As they drank water to rehydrate, Felicity called out. "Oliver… This is weird. The stocks…"

"Felicity, I can't worry about the company right now."

"We can't do anything else until the plane lands," she pointed out. "And all those shares that your family owned that got sold off for almost nothing… They were bought by different companies…. But tracing those companies back to the original parent company… Your family company belongs to… You!" she finished, turning on Bruce.

"I'm impressed you were able to trace that so quickly," he said.

"What is going on?" Oliver demanded, furious, and worried that Bruce had betrayed them.

"Before we left Gotham I made a call to Mr. Fox, who runs Wayne Enterprises for me. I instructed him to acquire as much QC stock as possible while it was at the lowest price. Once the stocks are back up, I'll sign the company back over to you, Oliver. Then you will pay me the lower price I actually paid for those stocks. I don't mind saving your family company, I know how important that is… But I won't hurt my family company, and the people who depend on it, to save yours."

"Fair enough. Thank you," Oliver said, calm again.

"I'm helping you with this fight to pay my debt to Sara. Saving your family company… You will owe me a favor."

Oliver nodded, then they got ready to meet the plane.

As Diggle drove them to the airport Bruce thought about what he'd observed over the last day. He'd asked Oliver who Slade might target. Oliver hadn't mentioned Felicity or Diggle. Of course, he'd also qualified that with who could be sent away from Starling City. So, Oliver couldn't send Diggle or Felicity away. Oliver and Diggle acted like partners, friends, even brothers. Diggle was someone Oliver trusted to watch his back. That made sense.

Then there was Felicity. Oliver had sent away Sara, a trained fighter, but kept an untrained IT girl. Not that Bruce hadn't seen just how much help Felicity was, and why Oliver needed her. But still… Sara's fighting skills were also needed. Oliver had sent one away, but not the other. And he'd noticed how Oliver was with Felicity. When he looked at her his eyes were more intense, and yet softer. Their connection was impossible to miss. If he was Slade, and going after Oliver, Felicity would be his target. Slade had said one more person had to die. From what he knew, Oliver was right that Sara seemed the one Slade would most likely target. And yet… If he wanted to hurt Oliver as much as possible, it would be Felicity, not Sara, he'd target.

But the mirakuru had twisted Slade's mind. He seemed fixated on the island, and the unbearable choice Oliver had been forced to make between Sara and the mysterious Shado… But just because he wanted to kill Sara for that personal reason didn't mean he would target Felicity as a tactical issue - take out Oliver's technical and emotional support. Oliver was the one to take action, but he took action based on information provided by Felicity. And her death would devastate Oliver emotionally, especially right after the loss of his mother. Just because Slade said he'd take one didn't mean he wouldn't love to inflict more damage and pain by taking two.

Felicity's death would destroy Oliver. Bruce hoped Slade didn't realize that.

Glancing in the rear view mirror, Diggle caught the expression on Bruce's face. He'd never met anyone with more intense eyes. Not even Oliver.

As they stood in hanger waiting for the plane, Diggle motioned Bruce to one side. Oliver was aware of the movement, but kept up his conversation with Felicity.

"What's on your mind, man?" Diggle asked.

Bruce gave him an assessing look, then spoke. "If you wanted to hurt Oliver, with Moira and Thea out of the way, who would you target?"

"Felicity," Diggle answered, with no hesitation.

"Oliver believes that due to their history on the island Slade will target Sara. The logic is sound, but…"

"But there's Felicity." This time it was Diggle who gave Bruce an assessing look before speaking. "The first year he was back, Oliver killed… more people than I want to remember. Then his best friend died, and Oliver went back to the island for a while. In the year he's been back he's killed one person. A mad man who had Felicity and was going to inject her with drugs that would kill her. Laurel, the supposed love of Oliver's life, was captured and almost killed by a different psycho. He's still alive. Men took Thea hostage and almost killed her. They're still alive."

Bruce gave a small nod to say he'd gotten the point. The fact that Oliver had killed for Felicity, and only Felicity, said more than most anything else could.

"We entered the old Lair and found Slade there. We were on the stairs. Oliver grabbed Felicity and took her over the rail, using his body to protect her. Yes, Sara and I are better trained to fight, and you could argue Felicity was closest, but… It's Felicity."

"And Slade saw that."

"And Slade saw it," Diggle confirmed. "But this isn't something Oliver needs to face now. Whether he's ready to admit the truth or not, it would distract him. He can't afford that right now. Whatever else happens tonight… Felicity can't die."

"Agreed. Good to know we're on the same page."

"Let's just pray Slade isn't…" Diggle said, looking over at his friends as they talked.


	3. Antidote

Sorry this has taken so long to update. Real life… Okay, compared to the show, there is no real battle for Starling City in this fic. I went back and forth, but decided to show just how different it would go with Bruce involved, and getting the antidote earlier. Hope you like this. Thank you for the reviews, and for adding this story to your Favorite and Alert lists. Next chapter is the last one, where Slade makes his final move.

ANTIDOTE

Bruce hadn't brought his usual suit. He was part of Oliver's Team on this one, and would look the part. He also wasn't yet ready for Batman to been seen outside of Gotham. Black pants, and a black hoody over a vest of light body armor, where comfortable and didn't draw attention. He did wear his usual boots and gloves. A mask to hide his face was ready to be pulled on once he was underground. A backpack held his gear.

Following the schematics Felicity had provided, Bruce made his way into the building. It didn't take him long to be above the room, where a man in a mask was speaking. Opening his backpack, Bruce pulled on his re-breather, so the knock out gas wouldn't affect him. Then he opened the container of clear, odorless knock out gas. It took twice as long as expected for it to work, so he left it going for twice as long as normal after that, trusting that would keep them out the usual amount of time. He kicked out the grill and dropped to the floor. Pulling out the syringes loaded with antidote he made his way from person to person, injecting each of them.

Seconds after Bruce finished another one walked into the room. Taking in the sight, the former convict pulled his gun and aimed at the black-dressed man.

The body armor took most of the impact, but Bruce was still knocked to the ground, his training having him rolling to the side, and avoiding further shots. But his re-breather was gone. Bruce knew if he didn't end this quickly the remnants of his own knock out gas would slow him down. The enclosed space meant traces still lingered, even if he couldn't smell or see it.

He jumped up to grab an exposed pie, and used it to swing himself feet first into the other man. He pulled out a syringe and jammed it into the other man, but felt an iron grip close around his wrist. A hard left hook left the man dazed, but not out, and the grip on his Bruce's wrist didn't release. The man showed his lack of training when instead of taking a few more seconds and breaking Bruce's wrist he went for a punch of his own. Bruce managed to doge it and get out to his feet. He ran out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Two more had heard the sounds and were coming, from opposite directions. But they couldn't shoot at Bruce without risking hitting the other. Since he'd been told that mirakuru could heal bullet wounds this told Bruce how recently they'd been injected. They were still mostly reacting to the self-preservation instincts they'd always had.

Bruce pulled out two cords, each with a weight at both ends. Throwing them low, he waited until the weights caused the cords to wrap around the men's legs, bringing them crashing to the ground. He quickly injected them with the antidote, then left the building.

ARROW ARROW ARROW

Isabel appeared in front of Diggle. "You killed me once. Allow me to return the favor…"

Knowing it's the last thing she'd expect, he rushed forward. As he pushed the syringe with antidote into her, she punched him, and he flew backwards. He could tell his ribs were cracked, maybe broken. But he'd gotten the antidote into her.

"If this is supposed to stop me, it failed," she said, pulling out the syringe and dropping it.

"It's not supposed to stop you. It's supposed to cure you. An antidote to the mirakuru," he said.

Even as he spoke, Isabel could feel the difference. The rage, and strength, were leaving her. "NO!" She yelled, lunging at him. Diggle had pulled his gun, and shot her in the leg. She landed another hit anyway, but he could feel it wasn't nearly as powerful. He hit her in the temple, knocking her out.

ARROW ARROW ARROW

The Dark Archer dropped in front of Oliver. He aimed his bow on instinct, then paused. It must be some other Assassin dressed in the same outfit. Then he remembered that just before the crash his mother had said she needed to tell them something about Malcolm. "Malcolm?"

"Where is my daughter?!" he demanded, pushing the mask off.

"Safe. Not here in Starling City," Oliver replied.

"Where is she?" Malcolm asked, calmer this time.

"Safe. Not here. I'm not telling you anything else. That's all you need to know. Now, are we going to fight, or are you going to get out of my way?"

"Or am I going to help you?"

"What?!" Oliver was genuinely shocked.

"I imagine Thea isn't thrilled with finding out I'm her father. Perhaps if I help her brother, and help save Starling City…"

"It may not help your case much," Oliver said honestly. "But it couldn't hurt it. Go for head shots. It's the only thing that works. Slade Wilson is mine." He wasn't about to give Malcolm Merlin any of the antidote loaded arrows he had.

"Slade kidnapped and terrorized my daughter… He's only yours if you find him first," Malcolm said. Pulling the mask back into place he disappeared.

Using the arrows loaded with antidote Oliver took down the rest of Slade's men, with Felicity then calling the cops to tell them where to pick up the escaped convicts. Without the mirakuru, the cops were able to handle them.

ARROW ARROW ARROW

Slade stood looking out the widows of Queen Consolidated, knowing Oliver was coming. He was actually impressed. Oliver had done well, and saved the city… for now. Once he played his final hand, Oliver would be in no condition to save the city and he'd destroy it. This was just a temporary reprieve.

Hearing the elevator he turned to watch the numbers until it reached his floor. Oliver stepped out. Slade saw that on the ride up Oliver had pushed back the hood and removed his mask. He also noted Oliver held the bow ready, but wasn't aiming.

"I have an antidote, Slade."

"I know. I'm not interested."

"I have a proposal that might interest you," Oliver told him.

"I'm listening." Slade had a few minutes until he was ready to leave, so he was willing to humor Oliver.

"You said one more person had to die. I'm that person. And I won't even fight you… As long as I know it's you, not the mirakuru. Take the antidote, and if you still want to kill me, I won't fight – as long as you promise you won't go after anyone else I love."

"Like your sister?" Slade taunted.

"She's not even in the country any more. Leave her out of it!"

"Don't worry. Your mom bought your sister's life with her own," Slade said.

Oliver's eyes narrowed. "You were going to kill my mom anyway, so that Blood could be Mayor."

Slade smirked. "You figured it out. But even so, your mother's actions mean you never actually made a choice," he taunted.

"Sara and Laurel. You want to make me choose between them."

Slade decided to play along. "Sara would tell you to save Laurel. Laurel would tell you to save Sara. And whichever one you did save would hate you for the rest of your life for condemning her sister to death. You'd lose them both, even with one of them still alive."

"But to do that you have to get them. Good luck dealing with the League of Assassins," Oliver said, wanting to throw Slade off where the sisters were hiding. He put the bow down on the table. "Please… Slade… Take the antidote. It's what –"

"Don't say her name. Don't you dare say her name," Slade growled. The sound of a helicopter outside told Slade it was time to leave. "You did well tonight, and you won this one. But it isn't over. I'm going to keep my promise. See you around, Kid." He ran at the window, shooting it out in front of him before leaping into the air. Dropping the guns, he caught himself on the long rope ladder hanging from the helicopter and Oliver watched from the destroyed window as Slade vanished into the night.

ARROW ARROW ARROW

Miles away a woman dressed in black leather raced her bike towards Starling City.


	4. Saying Good Bye

A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews, and for adding this story to your Favorite or Alerts lists. I may do an epilogue as I'm not totally happy with the way this ends. Hope you like it.

SAYING GOOD BYE

As she opened the door to her apartment, Felicity wanted a glass of wine and a hot soaking bath. All such thoughts vanished as she turned on the light and saw… "Slade!"

"Hello, Felicity," he greeted in his deep, accented voice. "Do you want to know what I find most amusing?"

"Not really."

Slade smirked. "I find it amusing that neither you or Oliver realize just how much you mean to him. My original plan was to kill Laurel – the one Oliver called the love of his life. Then Sara was alive… The woman he'd chosen over Shado. How perfect to make him choose between the two sisters. Then I greeted you in your Lair… Sara was there, but he didn't protect her this time. He protected you. There wasn't time for him to think to make a choice. Just an instinctive reaction. And his instinct was to protect you."

"I was closer," Felicity argued. "And I can't fight or protect myself like Sara can. Oliver and I aren't together, Slade."

"Oh, I know you're not. And I wasn't with Shado."

They were silent for a few seconds, then Slade continued. "After seeing that, I did some more research. Since the Glades were destroyed Oliver has killed only once. And that one time was to save you. Not to save Laurel from the Dollmaker. Not to save Thea from kidnappers. Like they say, actions speak so much louder than words. Besides, Laurel is a beautiful and smart woman, but there are plenty of those. Sara is a skilled fighter. There are many skilled fighters. But you… you are unique. Just as Shado was unique. And just like Shado, you are going to die."

"And then you're going to kill Oliver…" Felicity said in horror.

Slade smiled. "No, Felicity. Your precious Oliver will live. I've had to live knowing I didn't save Shado. And Oliver will have to live knowing he didn't save you. Killing him would be too quick and merciful." He was actually impressed when Felicity relaxed as soon as he said Oliver would live. She really did love the kid.

The window shattered as Sara appeared, gun pointed at Slade.

"Sara. I suppose if you're here I should just kill you both," Slade greeted, now with a gun pointed at each of them. Being ambidextrous had its advantages.

"Slade, Oliver has an antidote. For his sake, I'm giving you this chance. Take the antidote and go back to being the man you were."

"Too late for that, Sara. Just like you can't go back to that innocent girl who got on the boat, I can't go back to the man I was."

Sara spoke again. "You're right that I'm not that girl who went on the Queen's Gambit. I'm not even the girl you knew. Keep that in mind... That night, after you left with the Mirikuru, I talked to Ivo. He said that I was never in danger. That he'd never have shot me. He was always going to kill Shado no matter what Oliver did or said. There is nothing Oliver could have done to save Shado. Nothing you could have done."

"But Oliver didn't know that, so it doesn't matter. He chose to save you," Slade countered.

"Oliver put himself in front of the gun. You know Oliver! When he put himself in front of the gun he was acting on instinct, not making a choice! The gun was pointed at me, so Ivo used that as his excuse to shoot Shado – which he was going to do anyway. If Ivo had been pointing the gun at Shado, Oliver still would have put himself in front of it and Ivo would have shot Shado anyway."

"Like you were going to kill Moira so Blood would be Mayor, no matter what Oliver said," Felicity put in. She hoped that a comparison to the man who'd killed Shado might get through to him.

That silenced Slade for a moment, and he stared at thin air seeming to see something, or someone, they couldn't. "Ivo pointed the gun at Shado at some point, didn't he?"

"Yes," she admitted.

"But Oliver didn't throw himself in front of the gun then. Only when it was pointed at you, Sara," Slade accused. "Time for this to end. Good by-"

Sara's first shot hit the arm of the gun pointing at Felicity. The shot knocked the aim off, and when Slade fired it only grazed her arm. His other shot hit Sara in the chest. She managed a head shot to Slade before collapsing to the floor.

Felicity ran to Sara.

"Sara?"

"Ollie couldn't lose you, and he couldn't be the one to kill Slade. This is not your fault. I could have stayed safe. I chose to come back. My choice. Not your fault, Felicity. Tell my family I love them. Tell Ollie I love him," Sara said before falling unconscious. Seconds later she was gone.

Felicity got her phone and called Oliver.

"Felicity?"

"Oliver…" she managed in a broken voice.

Hearing her devastated tone, Oliver was terrified. "Are you okay? Where are you? What's wrong?"

"My place… Please…"

"I'm on my way. I'll be right there," he said.

Oliver kicked her door in minutes later. "Felicity!"

"I'm…" she fell silent. She wasn't okay. Sara, who she liked and considered a friend, has just died for her. "I'm not injured," she settled for.

Oliver's eyes took in the scene. "Sara? Slade…"

"He was waiting. He said that just like he had to live with not saving Shado, you'd have to live with not saving me. Then Sara was here. She tried to talk him down. Told him about the antidote. He refused. She said Ivo admitted to her he was never going to shoot her that night. That it was Ivo's choice, not yours. He didn't care. He was going to kill me… She… She saved me. She died to save me…"

Oliver hurried to her, and hugged her close.

Neither knew, or cared, how long they stayed like that, grieving the loss of Sara. Eventually they pulled back a bit. Oliver got out his phone.

"Oliver?"

"Dig, I need you to get Detective Lance and bring him to Felicity's building. Don't let him come in her apartment. I'll meet you in the hall."

"FELICITY!"

"She's safe! Felicity is safe and not hurt," he said, a lie as Felicity was most definitely hurting; but he needed to reassure Diggle and Felicity wasn't physically hurt. In his concern about Lance's reaction he hadn't thought of how his instruction could sound to Diggle. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. It's not Felicity… It's…"

"Sara," Diggle filled in when he realized Oliver wasn't ready to say it aloud, and the only reason Oliver would need Lance there. He wasn't really surprised that Sara had changed the plan and returned. "Okay. I'll get Lance and be there soon."

Walking down the hallway a short time later Diggle and Lance saw Oliver holding Felicity close, with her arms around his waist, her head on his shoulder. Lance was not happy to see that, as last he heard Sara and Oliver were dating…

"Mr. Lance. I'm so sorry. I… I'm sorry," Oliver said.

Felicity looked up and saw the two men. The tears and pain in her eyes told Lance something more was going on. "Detective. I'm so sorry. I never wanted… I never meant… She was so brave. She was such a great fighter I never thought… She saved me. She did it to save me. I'm so sorry. She was my friend… I'm so, so sorry."

It took a moment for Lance to register Felicity's use of the past tense. "Sara? Are you talking about Sara?" Part of him refused to believe it. He'd seen her fight. There was no way…

Oliver spoke next. "If this is anyone fault, it's mine, not Felicity's. Slade was waiting for her. He was going to kill her as part of his plan to hurt me. Sara showed up and saved Felicity. But Slade… I'm sorry, but Slade killed Sara."

Even in shock Lance saw the pain, grief, and guilt in Oliver's eyes.

"She told me she was leaving town… Her and Laurel. Laurel!"

"Laurel is safe," said Bruce as he came out of the apartment, having finished his phone call with Alfred and saying a private good bye to Sara. "She'll be back in Starling City tomorrow. She's already asleep. Alfred will tell her about Sara when she wakes up in the morning. Then a private plane will fly here back here."

"Who are you?" demanded Lance, willing to take any distraction to not have to face Sara's death.

"Bruce Wayne. I was a friend of Sara's. I'm very sorry for your loss. She was an extraordinary woman. I was honored to call her my friend." His tone was almost emotionless, but Lance saw the pain and grief in his eyes.

Lance's eyes narrowed. "Are you…"

"I'm not part of the League, though that is where I met Sara," Bruce admitted. He turned to Oliver. "I need to get back to Gotham. I'll have Mr. Fox contact Walter Steele about that business we discussed."

"Thank you," Oliver said, knowing Bruce would understand he was thanking him for the antidote, helping save Starling City, and saving QC.

"You're welcome."

Bruce gave Felicity a surprisingly gentle smile. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Felicity."

Felicity moved forward and hugged him, whispering a quiet, "thank you." Then she returned to Oliver's side and his arm was immediately back around her waist.

"Thanks, man," Diggle said as he and Bruce shook hands.

Bruce looked at Lance once more. "Felicity can take care of sending me any bills for Sara's funeral or other final expenses." Seeing Lance was about to protest, Bruce continued, "please let me do this last thing for my friend, as my way of paying my respects since I won't be at the funeral."

Lance nodded, then Bruce left.

With no further distractions available, Lance turned to the doorway.

"Mr. Lance, you don't have to go in and see her like that. I just didn't want to have you find this out by hearing it over the police radio," Oliver said.

Lance was torn. Part of him felt that as long as he didn't see her body she wasn't dead. After all, last time he hadn't seen her body, and she hadn't been dead. Another part of him knew he had to face this. "I need to see her," he said. "Felicity, call the main police number to report the attack."

She nodded and pulled out her phone as he went into her apartment. Diggle and Oliver stayed in the hall with Felicity, giving Lance some time alone.

The next hours were a blur. Felicity gave her statement with Oliver hovering protective nearby, a hand on her shoulder. Diggle remained close, but out of the way.


End file.
